


Mythical Kisses (Or the 5 times the holomyth girls kissed)

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [11]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, No Beta, might get spicy, petting, some hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: 5 short drabbles of the Girls giving kisses to each other.Each scene is a different kiss; the Pairings were randomly decided by lots, they became rare-pairs by chance.
Series: The Holofic Bucket [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	1. 1. Lip Kisses/Chocolate Euphoria (Kiara Takanashi x Ninomae Ina'nis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ina gets a sudden craving for chocolate, but where can she find any?

Hey, Kiara... Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, Ina, you're definitely beautiful to me. Why do you ask?"

Blushing slightly at the immediate and heartfelt response, Ninomae Ina'nis takes a moment to compose herself before moving closer to one Takanashi Kiara, who was currently draped across the couch, watching _The Office_ on Netflix, and eating chocolate absently with one hand. 

Seeing Kiara reclined so casually across the sofa inexplicably made Ina's face grow red hot and caused her heart to skip a beat. She felt her throat go dry as she watched Kiara's amethyst eyes sparkle through the light of the tv and felt her eyes inexplicably draw themselves to her chocolate-stained lips. She idly wondered what it would be like to taste the chocolate off her lips.

"Ina?"

Tearing her eyes away with a jolt of surprise, Ina lets out a few soft coughs of embarrassment to clear out her throat before continuing the conversation.

"Oh, it's nothing much, just some self-conscious stuff, you know how it is, humu humu."

At this, Kiara sits up straight and ignores her show to look at Ina with a worried look on her face.

"...You wanna talk about it, Ina?" Kiara asks softly, reaching over to gently touch Ina's right hand, "What bought this on Ina, seriously?"

Ina flushes slightly and looks to the side as she feels Kiara's soft hand gently upon her skin, trying to rally her thoughts as the touch of Kiara's hand threatened to overwhelm her. 

"W-well," she starts after a long moment, "I just had some worries. I looked in the mirror and got a bit of anxiety, you know? It... It really is nothing to worry about, Kiara."

Kiara stares dubiously at Ina, for her response, before wordlessly returning her attention to her show, but not before pulling Ina into the couch to sit beside her and putting a reassuring arm around her waist, causing Ina to lean closely against Kiara's arm. 

Ina stiffens at the sudden intimacy initiated by Kiara and felt her heart go wild inside her chest, followed by a blush that quickly spread itself across her cheeks, as both her ears and wings began to wiggle happily in response to this development. 

And as the show continued to play on before them, Ina took the chance to sneak glances at Kiara, drinking in what she saw with great appreciation, as her eyes were drawn up to the other girl's beautiful face. Firey-orange hair with turquoise tips, smooth pale skin, sparkling amethyst eyes, and chocolate-stained luscious lips, the sight of all these together caused another pulse of heat to rush up to her face and dry her throat once more.

Her breath hitches as she felt a mental nudge from the Ancient Ones to act, distracting her from her hazing as she receives encouragement from the Ancient ones to make a bold action, one that she found very hard to deny. And so, with a deep breath and another small cough to clear her throat once more, Ina grabs a small part of Kiara's sleeve and tugs, drawing Kiara's attention away from the tv once more. 

"What is it, Ina?" Kiara asks, talking through a mouthful of kit-kat, "You want something?"

Swallowing nervously and sitting upright from her position on the couch, Ina takes a deep breath before pressing forward with her question. 

"Can I have some chocolate?" Ina asks, gesturing at the piece of chocolate that hung in Kiara's mouth, "I kinda want some sweets right now."

"Sure," Kiara nods, finishing her chocolate as she idly grabs at a free piece of chocolate from her side, "Here, Ina. I hope you like- mmph?!"

As soon as Kiara finishes her chocolate and turns back to her, Ina takes the chance to quickly crawl into Kiara's lap and cup her cheeks.

"Ina...? What are you doing...?"

Instead of answering, Ina merely smirks, in what she hopes is in a cocky manner, and leans in close so that their foreheads touch. Close enough that she could see a distinct shape in the pupil of her eyes.

_"What do you think, Kiara? I'm just getting my snack."_

And with that, Ina slips in and steals a kiss from Kiara's chocolate-covered lips, her body briefly going ramrod straight from the electrifying feeling of kissing the girl below her before recovering and continuing on with her attack. 

Ina began lightly nibbling at Kiara's lip, gliding her hands across the small of Kiara's back as she pushes her up so that their bodies pressed against each other. 

Kiara, meanwhile, after a moment of hesitation, was whole-heartedly returning the favor by grabbing Ina by the shoulders and pushing her tongue against Ina's own, causing a back and forth battle of dominance that continued on for what felt like an eternity to both sides.

But eventually, they both exhaustedly pull away from each other with a gasp of breath and a string of saliva that briefly kept the two connected before breaking apart.

Kiara and Ina pant exhaustedly for air, both of them lying limply against the opposite ends of a couch, their legs tangled in the middle.

A moment of silence passes as both girls regain their breath before both of them make eye contact once more and pause.

"...Want to do that again?"

"...Sure."


	2. 2. Neck Kisses/Roughhousing of a different kind (Gawr Gura x Amelia Watson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gura wins a bet with Amelia, how will she cash it in?

In a darkened room illuminated by a single screen, Gawr Gura and Amelia Watson were both currently engaged in a rather heated match of super smash brothers ultimate, with the two at an even score and with an 'absolutely command' set as a penalty. 

"Hey Gura, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

The sudden question throws Gura off guard, causing her to pause in her furious clicking and allowed Amelia to deliver a blow to her character and send them flying.

"Wh-Hey!" Gura squeaks as she expertly recovered from her blunder, "That's no fair, Watson! You can't just ask stuff like that in a match!"

Amelia merely snickers in response as she launches a flurry of attacks at Gura, who blocked a few of them before jumping out of the way of the rest, "Sorry, Gura, but you shouldn't get distracted, you know? You don't wanna know what I'll make you do if you lose, hehehe!" 

Gura growled lowly at the taunt and focused harder on the game, blocking everything out as she furiously acted and reacted to every move Amelia made until-

"YES!" "NO!"

A victory screen flashes, further illuminating the room as it proclaimed Gura the winner of their bout. 

As Gura celebrated her victory by dancing in place, Amelia scowls and pouts, turning away in a mock-huff.

"You got lucky," Amelia grumbles, trying to hide a smirk on her face as she watched Gura throw a v-sign up into the air, "If it weren't for the ping, I would have won."

Gura snorts and rolls her eyes at Amelia's reply before turning to her with a shark-like smirk on her face. "Oh, Amelia~" Gura coos, causing the girl in question to stiffen, "Do you know what time it is? Because I think its time for me to tell you to-"

"Wait, hold on a moment!" Amelia yelps as she slowly started to back away from Gura, who stalked forward with a hungry gleam in her eye, "I don't think we should-"

"Oh~?" Gura drawls, raising a mocking eyebrow as she interrupts Amelia's attempt to reach for a feeble excuse, "Are you going to quit on the bet, Watson? I don't know you were a chicken."

And to emphasize her point, Gura began to cluck like a chicken, tucking her hands underneath her armpits and bobbing her head in time with her clucks, stalking towards Amelia the whole time. 

Amelia huffs in response at the taunt before sighing gustily in resignation.

"Fine," Amelia mutters as she stops her slow retreat, "What do you want me to do, Gura?"

"Oh, I think you know," Gura purrs as she crawls over to sit on Amelia's lap, watching with amusement as Amelia flushed a deep red and scowls slightly at her words.

"No way," Amelia grumbles, placing a hand on Gura's face and turning it gentle to the side, "You always bite too hard, Gura. Your bites always take forever to heal."

"Aww, come on!" Gura whines as she began to feebly pat Amelia's arm, "It's in the bet, remember? Besides... I bet you have some weird cosplay you wanted me to wear if I lost, right?"

Silence falls at Gura's question as Amelia wordlessly drops her hand and turns away with another huff, refusing to answer the question as the blush on her face turns into a deeper shade of red.

Gura smirks victoriously at Amelia's lack of response and gently grabs ahold of Amelia's shoulders before looking at her right in the eyes with a serious face.

"Seriously though, Ame, are you really going to be okay with this? It's okay to be chicken if you're uncomfortable, you know?"

Amelia scoffs through her massive blush and keeps her silence, choosing to bare her neck instead of giving Gura a response while giving her a challenging look out of the corner of her eye.

Gura stares at Amelia with an unreadable expression, her eyes searching for any hint of doubt or fear before she slowly leaned into the offered neck before her and started it off with a soft and gentle kiss to the side of her neck.

Amelia gasps at the sudden cold sensation of Gura's lips, her arms instinctively reaching around Gura to give her a crushing embrace.

Gura winces at the sudden pressure but rallies quickly and leans back in once more to give another soft kiss, this time to Amelia's clavicle. She gets a low hiss in response to her actions and continues her assault by trailing small kisses up until she reaches the underside of Amelia's jaw. Gura pauses before letting out a breath, causing Amelia to help as cold air suddenly tickled her chin.

"Guraaaa~" Amelia whines, obviously both pleased and annoyed by the teasing, "just get it over with already, geez."

Chuckling slightly at the petulant tone in Amelia's voice, Gura decides to listen to the request and switches over to the other side of Amelia's neck, softly peppering it with light kisses as she began to run her hands across Amelia's back.

Amelia whines lowly at her actions, tilting her head around as Gura moved to allow said girl to have more access to her neck as she continued to shower her neck with kisses.

After a while, Gura's kisses began to become sloppy as she moved on to bringing her lips over small parts of Amelia's neck and sucking and biting on the targeted piece of flesh, causing Amelia to yelp and dig her nails into Gura's waist. But Gura ignores the stinging sensation and continues with her kissing, only pulling back the moment Amelia's moans to a hint of genuine pain, honoring her promise of keeping it as gentle as possible.

Eventually, Gura had managed to kiss her way around Amelia's neck several times over, leaving small bruises and light bite marks that would be hard to explain as anything other than a hickey, the evidence of their rather heated actions. 

As both sides took the time to catch their breath, their hands found themselves in a small embrace, causing both of them to look into each other's eyes and smile, a single thought forming in both minds in an instant.

"Smash brother's round 2, same stakes?"

"You're on, Watson!"

And, with another wager set, Gura and Amelia hastily climb off each other and dive for the controller, eager to be the victor of the next round and to continue their heated session.


	3. 3. Cheek Kiss/Sunset kisses (Calliope Mori x Ninomae Ina'nis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day, Ina and Calli walk home together at sunset.

Upon a paved hill of asphalt and cement, two figures walk downhill with their backs against the fading sunlight, their forms silhouetted by the light behind them as they walked together side-by-side. 

"Ah, this is nice," murmurs one of the figures, a pink-haired girl named Calliope Mori, as she adjusts her large coat slightly to ward off the chilly air, "We should really hang out more often, Ina, this is nice."

The other figure, a purple-haired girl named Ninomae Ina'nis, sleepily hums a tune as she absently nods in agreement. 

"Humu humu," she vocalizes before groaning slightly, as she stretches her arms up and down towards her sides, "Mgggh... Today was pretty fun, yeah. Thanks for helping me out today, Calli."

"Hey, no problem, Ina. I'm always glad to help my friends out when they need it."

A comfortable silence falls between the two as they hit a lull in their conversation. 

And as the two continue their walk down the hill, a cold wind softly blows past them, causing both girls to shiver and move in closer to the other as they huddle for warmth. 

"Brrr," Calliope mutters as her arm bumps Ina's shoulders, "It got cold all of a sudden... we probably should have gone with warmer clothes, huh?"

"H-humu," Ina agrees as she rubs her arms and shivers, "A l-little too c-cold actually. M-maybe we can g-go get s-something w-warm?"

"Of course!" Calliope yelps as she notices Ina's shivers, "Oh man, Ina, have you been freezing over this whole time? Why didn't you tell me I-"

Ina chuckles at Calliope's panic and shakes her head softly, "N-no, I've only just started f-freezing right n-now. We might h-h-have to get someplace warm q-quickly though, I-I hear Takos are very h-hard to defrost."

Calliope ignores the joke, as she noticed that Ina's teeth begin to chatter, producing a steady clicking sound that grated her ears.

"Oh gosh, oh geez, oh golly," Calliope whispers as she looked around the area for something to warm Ina before realizing she had one quick option available to her.

Moving quickly, Calliope opens her jacket and steps up behind Ina, who had no time to react before Calliope quickly presses Ina to her chest and zips up her large coat around them, trapping them both in a large coat that now held two people.

Ina blinks in shock, for a moment, at the sudden turn of events before managing to collect her wits and laughing. 

"Not that I don't appreciate or enjoy this, Calli," Ina started, as she basked in the warmth she found herself surrounded in, "But I think you might have been overreacting just a little bit, besides what would Kiara think?"

Without missing a beat, Calliope snorts in response and rolls her eyes, "If it were Kusotori, she would either set herself on fire or be doing what I'm doing right now. She'd probably even put your hands on her face or something..."

"...yeah, that's probably true," Ina admits a few moments of contemplation, "But I was going to be fine, you know? It wasn't that bad..." 

"...Ina, you were literally shaking like a maraca. I could hear your bones clack from where I was." 

"Okay, so maybe it was that bad," Ina admitted as she shifts herself against Calliope, "so I guess you could say that I-"

"Wait a minute-"

"Wasn't-"

"Ina, don't you dare...!"

"Having-"

"Stop it..."

"An N-ice time?"

Calliope groans at the horrible pun, burying her face against the top of Ina's head, ignoring the wiggling ears as she tried to groan away the pain of the pun before giving in to the urge to chuckle at the joke.

The two take a moment to snicker at the bad joke, leaning against each other as they both tried to regain their composure. 

Eventually, both Calliope and Ina regain their composure, simultaneously letting out a misty sigh as they finish their snickering.

"You good now, Ina?" Calliope asks after a moment, "We can't stand around like this forever... The others might be getting worried." 

"Yeah, I'm ready," Ina answers, moving to remove herself from Calliope before another wave of cold wind has her burying herself deeper into Calliope's embrace, "...Say, Calli, Can we walk home like this?"

"...We can certainly try, but we'd better practice first."

And, after much trial and error, with a lot of stumbling and falling involved, eventually, both Calliope and Ina felt secure enough to walk home in their ridiculous position.

"Ready..." "Set!" ""Go!""

With a synchronized cry, Calliope and Ina began to slowly make their way home, still huddled together for warmth as they stumbled forward with clumsily paired strides.

Step by step and stumble by stumble, the silly-looking pair take a long while to make their way home, but eventually-

"Oh, there it is!"

They come upon their home, with its porch now well-lit as night had already fallen.

As soon as she spots the well-lit porch, Ina slowly wiggles out of Calli's embrace and rushes forward, skipping up to the deck before turning around to wait for Calliope to catch up. 

"Ah, home sweet home," Ina mutters as Calliope steps up and rummages around her pockets for the keys to open the door, "Never thought we'd make it here really, we almost didn't make it... The very thought gives me cold feet." 

Calliope wordlessly shakes her head in response to the joke before locating her keys and opening her door with a flourish, "There!" she proclaims as she turns to Ina with a smirk, "Now let's go in and have a hot meal and a warm bath, I'm freezing out here!"

"Yeah, I could go for some warm soup right now," Ina nods as she starts to make her way into the house before stopping right at the threshold and turning to face Calliope once more.

"Hey, Calli, can you lean in real quick? I have something to tell you."

Blinking at the sudden request, Calliope nods before acquiescing and leaning in close to the other girl, "So what is it you wanted to tell me, Ina?"

And with one quick movement, Ina leans in close to Calliope's face and lays a small, sweet kiss before wordlessly turning around and retreating into the house.

Leaving Calliope frozen in place, slowly reaching up to her cheek as she processes what happened with a small, "Guh."


	4. 4. Forehead kiss/Dreamy kiss on a sleepy afternoon (Calliope Mori x Gawr Gura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calliope sleeps, unaware of a looming apex predator that approaches.

On a lazy afternoon, one dreamy summer's day, one Calliope Mori lays contentedly upon her bed, napping the day away, free of duties and worries.

A cacophony of birds sings out, its sound drifting in through the open window, causing Calliope to groan and turn to the side and thus, miss the moment her door slowly began to open, admitting a small white-haired girl in a blue hoodie named Gawr Gura.

Gura looked left and right before creeping forward slowly, with great care, to avoid disturbing the sleeping occupant in the room as she moved slowly towards the napping Calliope.

And once she was near enough to the other girl's bed, Gura carefully climbs atop of it before slowly leaning in close to Calliope and twice gently pokes her shoulder to get her attention. 

"Hey, Calli, wake up." Gura prods, "I need to ask you something... It's important."

No response, beyond a simple groan as Calliope shifts in place and merely falls deeper into sleep, ignoring Gura's quiet attempts to gain her attention as a consequence. 

Gura silently pouts at this before huffing slightly and flopping down hard on the bed, smirking slightly in victory as Calliope moans and turns around to face her.

"A-"

Unfortunately, whatever she was going to say never manages to leave her mouth, as Calliope silences her by draping a slender arm over her mouth, effectively silencing her before she could speak.

Gura winces and lets out a muffled curse at this turn of events, taking a moment to compose herself in the face of this ridiculous series of events before moving to free Calliope's arm from her mouth. 

Only to curse again as her arms and legs become pinned by Calliope's remaining limbs, totally trapping her in place under the reaper's weight, as the woman turns and drapes herself over Gura's helpless form. 

Gura wiggles angrily in response to this indignity, attempting to wiggle her way free with no success due to her lack of leverage and Calliope's immense strength. Even trying to bite down on the arm in her mouth until it bled yielded no results, except sore teeth from the effort and a scolding of Calliope's regeneration didn't heal the would in time. 

So thus, Gura was stuck, reduced to wiggling and turning weakly in place as Calliope slept on before eventually giving up and examining all that her eyes could see as she resigned herself to wait for Calliope to wake up. And so she waited, waited for what felt like hours and hours, with nothing to pass the sleepy afternoon beyond examining the room around her for what felt like the hundredth time, daydreaming the time away, and periodic attempts to escape from her comfy prison. 

But alas, none of it worked, for eventually, Gura felt her boredom and a sudden sense of exhaustion suddenly wash over her, causing her to yawn around Calliope's arm and blink blearily at the ceiling.

'Well, I'm not getting out of here any time soon,' Gura mentally grumbles to herself, as she shifts sleepily in place once more, 'Maybe a little nap couldn't hurt... I'm sure Calli wouldn't mind... right?'

As if to affirm her words, the birds chirp softly once more as a gentle breeze drifts through the open window and washing over both Gura and Calliope, causing both of them to hum in contentment as they bask in the cool breeze.

'Yeah,' Gura thinks with another soft yawn, as her eyes began to flutter to a close, 'just one little nappy nap... just... for a few... moments...'

So, lulled by her exhaustion and the sleepy atmosphere of the room, Gura's eyes slowly drifted shut, and the shark girl gently slipped into a restful sleep.

And once Gura slipped into a deep sleep, the limbs holding her down lift off her gently, and Calliope opens her eyes and smiles softly at the sleeping girl, having been awake the whole time.

"Hah, a thousand years too early to even think about it, Gura. Consider this revenge from whatever you were going to try." Calliope chuckles as she reaches over and brushes a strand of hair away Gura's face, causing the girl to giggle, "But you really are too cute to stay angry at..."

Calliope's smile takes a fond turn at the end of her words, and she leans in and places a small kiss on Gura's forehead before she lies back down beside the other girl, who rolled closer to Calliope's side as she sensed her warmth, "Well, I guess we can talk about it later... Let's have a good nap, Gura..."

And with that, Calliope tucks both herself and Gura underneath her blanket before closing her eyes once more and letting herself drift off to sleep, leaving the room in silence as a soft breeze blows through their windows once more, lulling both girls to a restful sleep.


	5. 5. Ear Kiss/A Kiss past the pouring rain (Amelia Watson x Kiara Takanashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the pouring rain, Amelia finds comfort in both its atmosphere and her companion.

The sky rumbles as a cold wind blows down the foggy streets of London, and the pitter-patter of rain relentlessly fell upon the world. 

A clap of thunder fills the air, preceded by a flash of lightning, illuminating London's barren streets and revealing two figures who sit side-by-side underneath a small bus stop. 

These two figures in question were Amelia Watson and Kiara Takanashi, two girls who were currently waiting out the sudden rainstorm that had interrupted their outing and trapped them as neither had an umbrella in their possession.

And, as another clap of thunder rings out through the sky, Kiara Takanashi, an orange-haired girl with two hats on her head, groans and throws her head back in exasperation. 

"God damn it, this sucks," she whines as she tilts her head to the side to look at the other girl beside her with a frustrated look on her face, "When will this ame stop, Ame? We were supposed to have fun on our date today!"

Amelia snorts and rolls her eyes in response to Kiara's whines, though she nods in agreement shortly after, "Yeah, it sucks," Amelia whispers as she kicks her feet out idly, "But you have to admit, this is kinda nice too... The rain, the lighting, and the thunder, it's all pretty soothing somehow, you know?" 

Blinking in surprise at Amelia's words, Kiara tilts her head to the side and places a slender finger on her chin as she considers the other girl's words before nodding in agreement. "I guess so..." Kiara hums as she looks out towards the dark sky, "Though if we had some coffee or coca, it'd be even better..."

"Mhmm... Yeah, that would be nice..."

With that, a lull forms in their conversation as the rain around them continued to pour, causing the air to become colder and forcing the two girls to scoot closer together for warmth.

And as the two began huddle closer together, Kiara started humming softly and swaying slowly in place, her head moving back and forth in tandem with the sway of her feet. 

The tune that Kiara was humming seemed familiar to Amelia, though she couldn't place what the song was, distracted as she was by the atmosphere around her.

The droning sound of the pouring rain accompanied by the rumble and flash of thunder and lightning and the comfy feeling of Kiara's warmth made Amelia let herself go and lose herself in the moment.

Amelia closes her eyes as she lets the sound of Kiara's voice wash over her and finds herself humming along with Kiara's song as she rested her head against Kiara's shoulder.

A wave of warmth washes over her as her head makes contact with Kiara's skin, causing Amelia to sigh in contentment and Kiara to giggle as Amelia nuzzles into her shoulder. 

"Ah, this is nice..." Amelia whispers as she tilts her body to rest her chin against Kiara's shoulder, chuckling slightly as her breath tickles Kiara's ear and her arm wraps around the other girl's waist, causing the other girl to twitch in response.

Moments pass as the two remain in that position for what felt like hours, with both girls enjoying the moment and the warmth of each other's affections, basking in the other's presence as they waited for the rain to pass. 

And eventually, after a couple of hours, the rain did indeed pass, with the dark clouds rolling by to reveal the bright sun hidden behind it.

As the sun began shining down upon the London street and the cold air began disappearing, both Amelia and Kiara began slowly shaking free from their comfortable stupor, slowly becoming aware of the rain's passing. 

"Oh, the rain is gone," Amelia murmurs, opening her eyes briefly as a nearby puddle reflects the sunlight into her face. "Hey, Kiara," Amelia starts, as she turns her head away from the light and buries her face deeper into Kiara's neck, "do you wanna wait a bit for some of the rain to clear up? I don't really wanna move right now..."

"What do you think?"

Kiara merely hums in response as she leans her head against Amelia's with her eyes closed, giving her answer without saying a single word.

Amelia lets out a gentle smile at this response, lifting her head slightly to give Kiara a kiss on the nearest place she could reach, her ear, before burying her face once more in Kiara's neck and nuzzling it. Both of them settling in once more to enjoying the coziness of the other's presence.

And, as the two basked in the other's warmth, the sky's grey above them begins to clear away, signifying the start of a beautiful day.


	6. Author's notes

Thank you everyone, for reading this five-chapter fic.

This was an endeavor I worked really hard on for the past week, writing and rewriting the scenes over and over until Valentine's Day.

I'll be honest, while I am proud of what I've written, I feel like this could have been done better. But this is mostly writing practice for romantic scenes.

Please forgive me for cutting away when the good parts were starting. I'd probably spontaneously combust otherwise.

Hopefully, this will give me some idea of how to write scenes like those in the future.

Thank you all once again for reading this, I hope you all enjoy your Valentines.

Please leave a comment about what you think, it'll really help in helping me improve in the future.

With what I will now bid you all adieu,

PEACE!

**Author's Note:**

> This was the product of me working on a fic for a whole ass week. 
> 
> I'm really happy with how it turned out, to be honest. I hope you all liked it.
> 
> Anyways, here is my Twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_
> 
> I need to sleep.
> 
> PEACE!


End file.
